Trouble
by Peebles67
Summary: High school at Ooo was fairly normal. But five new students will change that. Maybe even ruin it. Sugarless Gum. Vocaloid included. ;D P.S IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is kinda going to have some vocaloid in it! :)**

**Marceline's POV  
**

I stood in a daze, leaning on my locker, staring at the rose-colored note I had received. I started to think about it. The pink paper. The blue writing. The beautiful handwriting. Was it hers?

My brother walked up to me and smacked me on the head. "Hey!" I say. "It's time to get to class, Marcy." Marshall Lee says. "Since when did you become Prince Gumball?" I snap. "Hey, do I look gay to you?" Prince Gumball glared at him, but didn't say a word.

I sigh and get my science books. I put the pink love note in my pocket.

"I like your outfit, Marceline!" Fionna says to me. I look down at what I'm wearing. A black tank top with grey stripes (which used to be red) and ripped up skinny jeans.

Nothing special about it. I resumed walking to my worst subject: I got in the room, I didn't look who I sat by. I just sat down. "Today we have some exchange students," said. He's pretty cool. I knew him when I was younger. I started to tune in.

"Students, I would like you to welcome the transfer students for Vocaloid High!" I saw five students stand up. One had long, blue hair in two ponytails. One had short blonde hair and a white bow in her hair. One (who was a boy) had blond, spiky hair. One (a boy) had dark blue hair. But my eyes were drawn to the last girl.

She had sea blue eyes and long,pink hair. The one with blue pigtails said, "I'm Hatsune Miku, but my friends call me Miku." The girl with blonde hair said, "I'm Rin Kagamine, and this is my twin, Len Kagamine," She pointed at the blond boy. The pink-haired girl said, "I'm Luka Megurine."

The dark blue haired boy said quietly, "I'm Kaito." Most of the girls were gushing at Len and Kaito, except for Bubblegum. I looked to my right and realized I had sat by her.

I look to my right side. Nobody. I notice Bonnibelle starts to jot down some things in her journal. "What are you writing?" I say, floating upside down above her.

"Nothing," she replies. I snatched the journal out of her hand, and started to read. "I'll never admit it. But you'll be on my mind. And I will never regret it."

"Hey!" She said. looked at me sternly. "Give it back to her, Marceline." "Awww," I groaned. "MARCELINE ABADEER!" I threw the book back to Bubblegum and sat down. Miku sat by my left.

"You're pretty," I blurt out, the words slipping out of my mouth. Bonnibelle looked at me for a second, then quickly turned around.

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

I look at Marceline. I can never let her see me cry. A princess will not cry.

I stand up, enduring silence within the small room. I show Mr. Petrikov a note and run out. I need somewhere to go. To cry.

Just like Mom said, nobody's there for me.


	2. That's why I'm crying

**Hello again! :)  
**

**Marceline's POV  
**

I noticed that Miku wrote with a blue pen and beautiful handwriting._ "Did she write it?_" I think anxiously. stands up. "These exchange students will be signing tomorrow at the concert."

I ask if I could go to the bathroom. He says yes. I run out the door.  
I lock myself in a bathroom stall and read the note.

_"I can't contain this anymore,_

_This burning love I have for you. I feel like I want to scream, your voice is so beautiful, and so are you.  
_

_I wish to love you and if you wish to love me, meet me backstage at the concert."  
_

I stare down at the note, then somebody opens the door. "Bubblegum!" I hiss. "Oh! I'm so sorr- what's that?" she says, pointing at the letter.

"A love letter," I say mindlessly. she blew a piece of her beautiful hair out of her face. Wait. Beautiful? I looked at Bonnibelle once more. She was. I realized how much I wanted her. She was just so... "Perfect," I whisper.

"Excuse me?" Bonnibelle said. "Nothing," i say, and walk out the bathroom. Marshall Lee comes over. "What's wrong?" he asks. I sank down to the floor. "I'm in love,"

The next day...

I walk behind the stage and see Miku smiling at me. "Hey there, beautiful." she giggles. I didn't like her, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She gave me a huge hug.

"Want to sing a song?" "Yeah, sure." She gave me a piece of paper with lyrics on it. We were on the stage and holding hands.

**(A/N: I would recommend listening to Magnet while reading this. italics is Miku, bold is Marcy, underlined is both) **

_"(whisper) I'm drawn to you like a, **ohhhhhhh**  
_

_magnet, Deep within my heart I felt the spark_ **to start a fire inside.** _Soon before I knew, it burned, left me with no place to hide.__  
_

_Wandering,_ **so tired, small and yet so beautiful I'm consumed in flames but it's still... _so wonderful_**_  
_

_Wrapped around your finger,_ **from the lips to tongue** _I know what they will say about us,__  
_

**Can you prove to me this deep and beautiful** love,_ just don't look back, baby this was no mistake!"__  
_

In the crowd, I could see Bonnibelle's tears dripping down from her eyes to her pink cheeks. I dropped the microphone and ran to get her. "Marceline?" I could hear Miku call out.

I ran to her and grabbed her shoulder. She was sobbing. ""Marceline, I'm sorry for crying." She almost said. I cut her off with a kiss.

She stared at me and pushed away. She ran out the door. And that's why I'm lying on my bed crying.


	3. The Newspaper

**Hi people! Thank you guys for following my story and favorite my story and me! You guys are awesome! :)**

**Marceline's POV  
**

I heard the door knob turn and I hide under the covers. Marshall Lee takes care of me, since dad is in the Nightosphere. "Marcy?" I hear him say.

I hide even deeper under my covers. He looks in my closet, then under my bed. Finally, he takes off the covers of my bed. "Marceline, you have to get ready for school."

My hair was tangled, and I was in my pajamas. "No," I moan. "Marceline..." he begins. "Just ignore Bonni if you see her," I start to cry even harder. I hide my head under my pillow.

"Marcy, you're a mess. Get your lazy butt up before I change your clothes myself." "Ugh," I groan, finally getting up. "Do you mind?" I snap, taking off my shirt, revealing my black and red bra.

"Ewwwwww," Marshall moans. He runs out of the room. I throw on a black tank top with black fishnet sleeves. I put on some leather shorts with fishnet tights.

To top it all off, I put black converses on my feet. I got my backpack and ran out the door. I got on my bike and started to ride to school for once. (I usually ride in Marshall's car.) I started to think about yesterday. To make me a little happy, I turned on my MP3 player.

I finally get to the high school. I park my bike and walk inside. As I walk through the halls, I hear everybody talking to their friends and laughing about some joke. When I pass by, they get silent.

'_Are they talking about me?' _I think, passing by Finn and Jake.

I opened my journal. "_Sometimes in life, I forget about how insignificant I am. I forget that when people whisper and giggle in the halls, they're talking about Marceline the loner. If I died, two or three people would cry. But not that much. Why? I am an insignificant being."_ I write down. I shove the journal in my gray binder and walk in my homeroom with Mr. Petrikov.

When I walk in, everyone stares at me. "What?!" I finally ask Flame Princess, who has been staring at me for hours. She shakes her head in dissaproval and shoves a newspaper in my hands.

'**The Daily Pop of Ooo high school!**

**Yesterday, Marceline, sister of popular Marshall Lee, was singing with her girlfriend, Hatsune Miku. But shortly after the song, Marceline was spotted making out with Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom! Princess Bubblegum pushed the vampire away, leaving that lezbo angry.  
**

**"Marceline told me she was going to kill Bubblegum," an anonymous source tells us. Another tells us Marceline slapped Bubblegum and tried to rape her. Marceline: A vampire queen or a cheating lesbian menace? YOU DECIDE!' Written by Anonymous.'  
**

My face was burning more hot than Flame Princess' face. "T-THIS ISN'T TRUE!" I scream. The whole class looks at me. "Whatever, that lumping article is totally legit," LSP says. "Oh shut up, you fat b****!" I yell. LSP gasps. "When I first met you, I couldn't tell if you were a man or some sleazy chick!" I scream.

LSP gasps even more. "You're both, you s***!" I scream. I run out of the room to the bathroom and punch the mirror. The mirror breaks.

I have never been so angry in my life. I punch the mirror once again. I slump to the floor and start to cry. I get a lighter and burn the news paper, leaving only the words "that lezbo angry." readable. I start to cry even harder, lying on shards of glass that puncture my skin. My black blood leaks all over the floor.

"I don't even care anymore," I sob. "You can make me into whatever monster you like." I stand up. I take one of the bigger glass shards and stare at it. Marshall Lee runs in. "DON'T DO IT, MARCELINE!" He screams. But it was too late.

Marceline Abadeer has slit her throat.


	4. Marceline's awakening

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... My computer got sick.. :D P.S To the guy who reviewed "THE FEELS." On chapter 3... You're awesome.

**Enjoy!**

**Princess Bubblegum's POV  
**

I stare at the newspaper Mr. Petrikov showed me. "I know this is a lie, I just thought you should know." He said. I look at him, but I can't speak. Tears leak down my face. I start to breathe heavily, then I run to the girl's bathroom.

I screamed at the sight I see when I walk in. Sharp, glass blades and a black liquid decorate the floor. I look at Marshall Lee. This is the first time I've ever seen him cry. I notice the raven-haired, pale faced girl in his arms. "Marceline?!" I shriek. A huge scar bleeding out black blood was slashed across her throat.

"Holy gumballs!" I scream. "Get her to a hospital! HURRY!" I scream, trying to fight back tears.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

At that moment, I couldn't really think. I didn't want to accept the reality of what Marceline had done. The world seemed to turn into black and the split second I got in my car, I thought one thing. '_Hurry.' _The word repeated endlessly in my head. I needed my sister with me.

**Marceline's POV**

Ugh. My body was throbbing with pain. Quiet, worried murmurs floated throughout the cold room as I opened my eyes. As soon as I did so, Princess Bubblegum hugged me and started crying.

"Whoa!" I shout. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Marshall Lee smiled at me. "It's alright, PB," I say to her. "Where's Dad?" I ask Marshall. He frowned at bit and bit his lip. "He was busy..."

The room went silent for a moment. The only sound was Bubblegum silently crying. "Let's get you home," Marshall Lee said, breaking the silence. He picked me up. "I can walk," I said, embarrassed. He smiled at me. "No prob, Marcy."

I fell asleep in the car for a while. When I woke, I saw someone. "Miku?" I say. "Hello, Marceline-chan!" She giggled. That Kaito boy and Luka were also there.

Luka hit Miku in the back of her head with a leek. "Miku-tan, you should have let her sleep!" Miku was crying like a kid. "WAH! Kaito, Luka hit me!" she cried.

Kaito hit Luka in the back of the head. "Bad Luka," he said. "I made a yaoi manga starring you and Len, Kaito..." Luka said devilishly.

Rin and Len ran in the room. "LUKA!" Len yelled. Rin shyly walked up to Luka and whispered in her ear, "Can I have a copy?" Len gave Rin a death glare, and Rin giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Um...Hello?" I said, feeling quite invisible. Everybody quieted down and looked at me. "Sorry, Marceline-chan!" Miku said, her face as red as a tomato. "It's alright, Miku." I giggled.

A girl with green hair and goggles on top of her head scooted towards me.

"Senpai," she said. "What?" I say. "Oh, that's Gumi. She looks up to you, Marcy-san." Luka said to me. Gumi looked up at me and giggled. In the room next to mine, I heard a scream.

Then I heard a slap. I run quickly into the the room.

Prince Gumball (Bubblegum's boyfriend) was on the floor with a slap mark burned on to his face. "What's going on?" I shout.

PB, gathering tears in her eyes, screams two words that made everyone's heart stop.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Love Disaster

Drama drama! :) I feed on your feels. ;P Sorry for the late update :(

**Marshall Lee's POV  
**

Every time I walk into a room, somebody's prego. Usually, it's just the pasta sauce Prego,and they're eating spaghetti, but whatever.

"I thought he was your brother..." I say. Everybody turns and glares at me. Marceline slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes. I looked down and stared at my shoes.

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

Well, yeah, I know what you're thinking. Sweet little Bubblegum's not so very sweet as you thought. Shocker. Plus, WHY WOULD GUMBALL BE MY BROTHER?!

**Marceline's POV**

I couldn't believe Marshall said that. What a genius. How am I even related to that bloodsucking idiot?

I think it's kind of weird that Marshall refuses to feed off of the color red. He only feeds off blood. A few thousand years ago, he only fed off of human blood. But since the humans were wiped out in The Great Mushroom War, he had to feed off candy people and animals (and a few monsters.)

That's the only reason he likes Fionna. Human blood is so rich, thick, and important. The finest, most refined blood there is.

But whatever. He's just a jerk.

And Fionna is too.

**PB's POV**

I told everyone to go home and calm down. And they obeyed, like the princess I am. I hated that.

**Marceline's POV**

Before I went home, I stopped by the fruit stand and got a couple apples. Then I wandered around the forest. When I opened the door to the house, I groaned.

"I love you," "I love you too!" "I love you more!" "No, I love you more!" "No, I lov-" **"SHUT YOUR FACES! YOU SOUND LIKE CHOCOLATE DOUGHNUTS COVERED IN SUGAR AND WRAPPED IN A CANDY WRAPPER!" **I shouted to Fionna and Marshall.

"Chill out, vampy. We're just having fun." "Sure looks fun," I said sarcastically. "Yo, Marcy, what's your problem?" Marshall asked.

"Well, I-" I shook my head and stomped my foot. "UGH! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I stormed off into my room.

I fell on my bed and drowned myself in my pillow. A few seconds later, I heard the door open. "Marceline?" Marshall asked.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing," I said. He sat down next to me. "Obviously, something is wrong." "Meh," I mumbled. "Is it Bubblegum?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Miku?" "No." "Then who?!" "**YOU!**" I shouted. "Wha-" He began to say. I threw him out of the room and locked the door.

I opened my window then flew out of it.

Tears burned in the corners of my eyes, and I blinked them away. I flew into the forest and sat on a tree stump. I took my axe bass out of my bag.

As I strung my first note, I heard rustling in some bushes. I hissed. "AHH!" A small voice screamed. A small girl about my age tumbled out of the bushes.

"Owwie.." She moaned. She looked up at me. She waved a wand and whispered, "Invisible!". Nothing happened, but I guess she thought it did. I took a look at her. She had bright purple hair in curly pigtails and purple eyes.

She was wearing a cute little purple and pink maid outfit and purple mary janes.

"Hi?" I said. "Awww! You can see me?" She said, dissapointed.

"Yeah..." I said. She stomped her foot on the ground. "I'm the worst witch ever! My brother doesn't care about me, my mother's passed away, my father's ashamed of my low scores in wizard school, and I always get hit on by stupid guys!" She took a deep breath.

I stare at her. "Are you okay?" I ask her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sh stuck her hand out and smiled at me. "I'm Sharp," "That's your name?" I ask. "Yup!"

I smile at her. "I'm Marceline." She smiled. "Why are you here, Marceline?"

"You could call it a love disaster."


	6. I love you

**:) I don't know what to say.. um.. awkward... I've been getting requests for Luka x Miku, and I will, next chapter. Sorry you have to wait! xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Marceline's POV**

"What kind of 'love disaster'?" Sharp asked. "It's complicated." I replied. "Oh." We were silent for a few minutes until Sharp piped up. "Ooh! I LOVE YOUR BASS!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" "IT'S SO COOL!" she gushed. I smiled. "We should jam out together!" she said. "Do you-" I began to say. "Yes! I have an acoustic guitar!" She pulled it out of her bag. It was small, purple, and decorated with little pink hearts.

I smiled. "Okay, you start with a song." I said. She tuned her guitar and started to sing.

_"I feel so alone,_

_trapped inside fear, I need to cry,  
_

_Don't wanna be here with you_

_You reject me, I ain't perfect,_

_But i don't care anymore_

_Leave me alone_

_Alone _

_Alone."_

I slowly clapped my hands. "Nice!" She blushed. "Thank you! Now you sing." "Um, sure." I laughed.

"I suck at this, though." I warned her. "I don't care." She giggled to me.

"_I'm stuck in a mess this time,_

_I just have to taste forbidden love,_

_Why you? Why you? Why her?_

_She's not so sweet as her rosy cheeks say,_

_She's just a cheat,_

_She doesn't deserve you anyway_

_Why do I have to fall in love with you?_

_Why you?_

_Why not?"_

Sharp was quiet for a minute. Finally, she said, "I'd like to meet this cheater girl." "What?! Why?!" "Because you're my only friend," she mumbled.

"Fine," "Who's the guy?" She asked. "I can't tell you that," I replied.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

"What did I do?" I worried aloud to Fionna. "Hey, it's not your fault." She scrunched up her nose and made a face. "She's crazy,"

"Don't say that," I said. "She's my sister." "Sorry, Marshall, but to be honest, I don't like her,"

"Can you go? I'm really stressed," I said. She sighed. "I suppose," she said. "I'll just hang out with Gumball,"

She slowly walked away.

I sighed and took out my phone. '67326879278'. I typed. _Beep. Beep. Beep. __'Hello?' _ "Yo, what's up?" _ "__Not much, Marsh. What about you?" _"Actually, Finn, I was wondering if we could hang." '_Sure, see ya at your place." Beep. Call Disconnected._

_Ding Dong. _I quickly opened the door. "Hey, bro," "Sup, Marshall?" Finn said, sitting down on a red couch.

"Not much. Marceline's been acting all weird. She told me that I was her problem or something and left."

"Marshall, Marcy's a tricky girl. She won't tell you what's on her mind unless she trusts you. Like, really trusts you." Finn said. "But I'm her brother!"

"Then maybe she won't tell you because _you're_ on her mind," I blushed. "Wh-what?!" Finn winked at me. "DUDE! SHE'S MY SISTER!" I shouted, throwing pillow at him.

"Sorry bro," He said.

But in the back of my mind, a thought itched. '_I love her, as a sister. Right? RIGHT?!' _ Nobody could answer my panicked questions. So my brain went into level 2:

Denial.

**Marceline's POV**

As I was done jamming with Sharp, I went back to my house to apologize to Marshall. I shouldn't take everything out on him.

I opened the door.

"Hey, Marshall," I said. He looked at me, blushed and looked down. "What do you want?" What was up with him?! "There's something I need to tell you," I said, getting ready to apologize.

"What?" He said. As the words slipped out of my mouth, I couldn't stop them. I had told the unspeakable to Marshall Lee.  
The biggest secret I had.

"I love you,"

**Drama bomb! ;) This is a little embarrassing. When I typed acoustic guitar, my computer auto-corrected it to autistic guitar! xD**

**Lol... Review! Tell me your ideas, what you think, and of course, SUGGESTIONS!**

**Love ya!  
~ Peebles67**


	7. Miku Has Something To Say

**Wow! Drama, yet again! This chapter has a lot more vocaloid in it! I'll try to fit all our favorite little anime singers in every chapter! xD**

**Love ya!  
**

**Marshall Lee's POV**

"What?" I said. Marceline looked horrified at what she just said. "Er..." She mumbled. "Because you're a great brother!" She said, blushing. "Oh." I said, blushing. It was all quiet for an entire minute, when Miku and her friends come bursting in through the door.

"MARCELINE-SAN!" Screamed Miku. "Oh! Hi, Miku!" Marceline stuttered. "What's up?" Kaito said, winking at Luka.

Luka hit Kaito with a leek. "OW!" He shouted. "Bad Kaito! No flirting!" Luka scolded playfully.  
"Fine." Kaito pouted, crossing his arms.  
"Marceline-chan, I have a gift for you." Luka said happily, but mature-like. "Thanks, Luka-" "Open it!" She said, giggling. "Okay!"

I opened up the pink box to find a black gem necklace. "Thanks!" I said. "Oh, and.." Miku started. "I'm breaking up with you."

"Oh." I said, staring at my gift. "Byes!" she giggled, prancing out the door. "Wow. A-Are you okay, Marceline?" I looked at my sister. I was surprised when she looked back at me, smiled. "Better than ever!" She said, then walked out the door.

**Marceline's POV**

I ran to the forest as quick as I can. "Sharp?" I whispered. "Sharp?!" I repeated.

I looked around. No one. I sighed. Where could she- "AHHHH!" My thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream that belonged to one voice. "Sharp?"

As I saw bright purple pigtails bouncing and adorable eyes headed my way, I knew. "Sharp!" I said.

But I didn't see her usual coated with sparkle lip gloss smile, I knew something was wrong. Her clothes were ripped and stained with blood. Blood was dripping down her mouth, and she had a scar on her neck. She was crying.

"RUN!" She screamed. She ran into my arms. "What's wrong?" She looked behind her and screamed. She tried to get away, but I held her back. I saw a tall boy with blue hair and eyes. "Kaito?!" I screamed.

**Sorry for the short chapter.. :3 Bye!**


End file.
